Irónico
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: Y entonces, cuando va cruzando el salón, logra verla acompañada, ya sea de su prima, de los amigos que ambos comparten, o simplemente acompañada. Evocando memorias. Evocando esa sonrisa que él tenía tiempo sin ver, y esa mirada que perdía el brillo y la luz.


Realmente no se de donde salió esto... tal vez sentimientos que me tenía bien guardados. Y además, fue una de esas veces donde dejas correr el _playlist_ de tu computadora, y todas las canciones mantienen un ritmo suave y letras profundas. En fin, espero les guste. Disfrute mucho escribiendo esto.

Soy una fan a morir del NejiTen, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que en caso de que las cosas no resultaran entre ellos, ellos seguirían intentando.

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Es irónico amar a alguien, y que esa misma persona no sienta lo mismo por ti. Podría ser doloroso, indiferente… podría ser muchas cosas. Pero a veces solo es eso, irónico.

Como cada mañana cuando Tenten se levanta de la cama, -5:50, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos- a preparar el desayuno del que ahora es su marido, aprovechando un pequeño momento para mirar por la ventana. Los ventanales de la mansión Hyūga nunca le habían parecido tan amplios e incómodos como cuando tuvo que asentarse definitivamente en ese lugar.

Hacía unos años atrás, cuando acompañaba a Neji en el dōjo a entrenar, siempre había admirado los ventanales que adornaban algunas secciones de la mansión. Le parecían hermosos. Ahora, solo amplios e incómodos. Parecían dejar traslucir la vida de todo aquel que pasaba por delante de ellos; dar la vista completa de lo que sucedía… Le molestaba también como se colaba la luz por las mañanas, le costaba abrir un poco más los ojos, que hacerlo en la oscuridad.

Soltó un suspiro de manera pesada, se pasó la toalla rápidamente por el cuerpo y se colocó el traje tradicional que ahora usaba diariamente, _aún sin acostumbrarse_, cepilló su cabello y lo dejó suelto, únicamente adornado por una peineta. _Dorada_. Neji se la había regalado en su cumpleaños, el previo al matrimonio; cuando aún era llamada amistad.

Pasadas las 7:00 de la mañana, ella se mantuvo en la pequeña sala. Colocó el desayuno de Neji al lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa, y su vista se quedó fija en los detalles de madera. Sin brillo, sin luz.

-Buenos días.- Él le besó la coronilla, y ella acarició suavemente los dedos de él, antes de que se sentara al frente.

_Caricias ausentes_.

Tenten intentó sonreír, y Neji también.

El tiempo, tenía rato pasando muy lento. Para ella, así habían sido los últimos dos años. Cuando él le contó como Hiashi-sama al fin había decidido nombrarle la cabeza del Bouke, ella pudo percibir esa luz en sus ojos que muy raramente se hacía presente.

_Una sola condición_. Matrimonio.

Y el solo tuvo que decir una pequeña frase para que ella accediera: _Por favor_.

No le costó mucho. No fue un sacrificio tan grande, pues ella lo amaba. Puede que aún lo haga. Es solo que a veces duele mucho el verlo y que sonría por alguien que no es ella. Duele tanto como cuando en uno de sus pocos ataques de histeria rompió el ventanal de la habitación; los cristales se habían enterrado de manera tan profunda en la palma de su mano, que para ella solo fue un sentimiento indiferente, _sin dolor_. Dolor sin dolor.

Cuando ella aceptó, ella no esperaba que el terminara enamorándose de ella con el paso del tiempo. Es irónico que eso pase, cuando tienes los ojos bien abiertos y los pies bien pegados al suelo. _Amistad_. Solo eso y nada más.

Neji trató. Aunque no se lo dijera, él trato.

Con el paso de los días, ella se había hecho más callada, más reservada. Las pláticas de horas que ella estaba acostumbrada a dar, se habían reducido a cortas charlas triviales sobre lo más relevante del día.

Los silencios que ella siempre se encargaba de disipar eran más presentes. Las reglas que tanto se quejaba al momento de seguir, ella se había hecho a la tarea de seguirlas sin rezongar. Y la mirada dulce, alegre y brillante, se había escondido.

Y a Neji le dolía. Aunque no lo expresara. En lo más recóndito de su mente, él tenía la impresión de que era su culpa.

Había veces en que las cavilaciones de Tenten la llevaban a antiguas misiones, a momentos como cuando salía con sus amigas, cuando entrenaba sola, o con sus compañeros de equipo… la hacía vagar por diferentes circunstancias hasta siempre terminar en el mismo lugar: el _presente_. Y ahí era cuando ella se levantaba del suelo, daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su ex compañero de equipo y se retiraba a la habitación que ambos compartían. Solo para esconderse en el pequeño colchón, cobijarse hasta la altura de la nariz, y perder nuevamente la mirada en los ventanales o cualquier otra cosa.

Después de eso, él intenta seguirla, pero sabe que no puede, o tal vez que no debe. Y cuando se decide a ser valiente, y hacerle algo de compañía a la castaña, llega _ella_. Y él se olvida de Tenten, se olvida de lo que debería hacer, y su mente solo busca excusas para seguir con el trabajo y tratar cosas del Consejo y del Clan.

Y cuando por fin termina la jornada del día, y recuerda a la mujer con la que comparte su vida, se siente mal consigo mismo. Por dejarla sola, por no ser capaz de amarla como ella merece, y más que nada, por no tener solo los ojos para ella y así hacerla feliz. Porque sabe que eso es lo que ella necesita.

Y entonces, cuando va cruzando el salón, logra verla acompañada, ya sea de su prima, de los amigos que ambos comparten, o simplemente acompañada. Evocando memorias. Evocando esa sonrisa que él tenía tiempo sin ver, y esa mirada que perdía el brillo y la luz.

Y es ahí cuando parece aún más irónico.

Porque es irónico para él, el hecho de que no se puede forzar a amarla, pero también, que es ahí cuando el intenta amarla, y lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero a veces así es, sin poder cuestionar el ¿porque?, solo es algo _irónico_, sin sentido, sin respuesta.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfrute mucho escribiendolo. Y disfruto mucho imaginar a un Neji preocupado por Tenten. Siempre he soñado con escribir una típica historia de amor donde las cosas funcionen para ambas partes, pero por el momento, las cosas no han funcionado para mi. Y eso se llama, imaginación.


End file.
